The removal of suitcases and other heavy objects from the trunk of an automobile is often difficult because it is necessary to lean forward in an unbalanced position while having to lift the object high enough to clear the rear wall of the trunk and the trunk latch. This procedure can result in personal injury to the back or arms due to excessive strain. If the object is too heavy and fails to clear the rear wall of the trunk or the trunk latch, it may be damaged or damage some part of the automobile.
Manufacturers are becoming increasingly aware of the importance of designing products that are free of hazards to the user. In addition to the importance of avoiding lawsuits which may be filed by injured parties, manufacturers are also encountering government regulations requiring reasonable measures to insure product safety.
The difficulty of removing such heavy objects from the trunk of an automobile and the danger of such unpleasant consequences are especially acute for persons of small build or stature or for persons who are physically handicapped.
Therefore, a need exists for a device or apparatus which will make it easier to remove heavy objects from the trunk of an automobile and which will reduce the danger of bodily injury or property damage.